


flowers sleeping in their beds

by sharkplant



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: All Of The Cuddles, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkplant/pseuds/sharkplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd considered that her being a light sleeper had been a genetic trait passed down. Like the creature her family had been called after, being skittish kept you alive. Also kept you grumpy, but that wasn’t an altogether <em>un</em>-useful part of her personality.</p><p>[alternate title: boys are disgusting]</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowers sleeping in their beds

**Author's Note:**

> had my first experience of a 3-person spoon so naturally i write the ot3. title from _road to joy_ by bright eyes

She'd considered that her being a light sleeper had been a genetic trait passed down. Like the creature her family had been called after, being skittish kept you alive. Also kept you grumpy, but that wasn’t an altogether _un_ -useful part of her personality.

Her nose being crushed into the tattoo inked up between Jesse’s shoulder blades wasn't a kind way to wake. Jesse himself shifted a little under her arm but remained asleep. Tulip scowled; lucky bastard. Behind her, Cassidy snuffled against her shoulder and snuggled himself closer again, the cause of her surge forward to meet Jesse’s supine form so suddenly.

Stretching out her spine as much as she could pressed Cassidy’s morning wood against her ass and she half wondered how vampires could still get boners. A question for more-awake consideration, probably later tonight over a glass or more of something strong.

Tulip kept her eyes screwed as tight as she was able; the southern sun was so uncaring in the early hours. When harsh red insisted on pressing up against her eyelids, she turned her face into the pillow, cheek sticking to the sweat on Jesse’s back. Slightly disgusting.

That and having to breathe her own morning breath in the dark gap between herself and the mattress and she was so glad neither of her boys were facing her, because theirs was never any better. Ratwater and marbs did that to ya.

Cassidy unconsciously extracted his top arm, reaching out to cover the hand Tulip had resting on Jesse’s chest, a move which did strange and funny things to her own. But the increased closeness made Tulip all too aware of how uncomfortably hot it all was, three bed-warm bodies wrapped up in each other in the beginnings of just another Annville scorcher.

Jesse twitched and shifted in his sleep, rolling onto his back, half squishing Tulip before she knew what was happening. She frowned at him as he snored lightly. She took revenge by pinching him gently but he just furrowed his brow and mumbled some bleary nonsense before smoothing out and breathing heavy. Just like when they were kids, Jesse Custer slept like the dead. Speaking of, the living-dead spooning her began to drool against her neck.

And as if she wasn't being subjected to enough icky guy cooties, Jesse slipped his arm under his head, presenting Tulip with a particularly ripe armpit. She sighed.

_Love ya too, Jess._

And while Tulip thought about how she would chew them out later for their indiscretions, likely going to throw in something along the lines of how this was simply _more_ definitive proof that boys were goddamn gross as hell, she wouldn't want to wake up any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts are fun. if you have any, throw them @ sharkplant dot tumblr x


End file.
